Vehicle components are subject to a variety of adverse environmental conditions, such as temperature extremes, precipitation, and salt. It is known to test vehicle electrical components and their associated connectors for resistance to such adverse environmental conditions. One known test involves temperature cycling of an electrical component and its electrical connector(s) between a relatively cold environment and a relatively hot environment to determine if condensation produced during the temperature cycling penetrates and adversely affects the connector and/or the electrical component. It is desirable to have a test apparatus which automates such a test and eliminates manual handling of the components during a test sequence.